Electric Shock
by euphoria.midnight
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang Akashi—seorang tukang kebun yang hanya ingin berusaha mendekati anak majikannya, Momoi Satsuki. [AU]


**Summary : **Sebuah kisah tentang Akashi—seorang tukang kebun yang hanya ingin berusaha mendekati anak majikannya, Momoi Satsuki. One-shot

**Warnings : **AU/Absurd/OOC parah/Gaje/_Romance _gak yaaa DX

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaka Tadatoshi, Jashin milik Hidan, Itachi milik sa—Masashi Kishimoto…

* * *

**Electric Shock**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Menjadi tukang kebun bukanlah cita-cita seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Yah, siapa sih yang tidak kenal dengan lelaki yang satu ini?

Mari perkenalan dulu—Akashi Seijuuro, anak laki-laki berumur 13 tahun yang dilihat dari semuanya bisa terbilang elit, minus pekerjaannya. Wajahnya tampan, berkharisma, tingkah lakunya sungguh sopan (sampai-sampai jika ada yang mengganggu nenek-nenek dijalan langsung disambarnya dengan gunting), punya tubuh yang bagus untuk umurnya yang dini, pokoknya hampir mendekati nilai sempurna.

Sayang—kedua matanya yang kerap jadi masalah di kehidupannya. Matanya yang berbeda warna, merah dan kuning—membuatnya terkadang ditakuti dan diejek oleh teman-temannya. Karena kesal, ia mulai ngibul bahwa matanya seperti itu karena memang sering dilatih untuk belajar _Sharingan _ala Itachi—yang alhasil disaladengarkan oleh Aomine Daiki menjadi punya pendapat kalau mata Akashi seperti itu karena pernah menelan saringan milik ibunya. Sudah menyerupai _nigga, _budek pula. Sungguh malangnya nasib Aomine ini.

Lain hari, lain masalah. Kembali ke masa sekarang—pemuda bersurai merah itu sedang menggunting rumput di halaman milik majikannya. Dan dari sana, ia selalu melihat anak majikannya—Momoi Satsuki yang sedang mengganti baj—maksudnya mengganti gorden jendelanya sendiri. Tapi Akashi masih cowo normal, jadi dia tidak mungkin memperhatikan gordennya, melainkan sosok bersurai _Pink _yang selalu mencuri perhatiannya cukup lama.

Kadang-kadang, Momoi menangkap basah tukang kebunnya yang sedang memperhatikannya dari bawah itu—dan dibalasnya dengan senyuman.

Kalau sudah seperti itu, perasaan Akashi langsung berbunga-bunga. Dia jadi suka senyum sendiri yang bikin kakaknya yang melihatnya—Mayuzumi Chihiro—langsung histeris sambil ngibrit nyembah Jashin bersama Aomine.

Kadang juga—ia (setengah) bersyukur kakaknya yang bejat itu mempekerjakannya sebagai tukang kebun disana. Selain bisa melihat sosok dara itu, pekerjaannya halal—tidak seperti kakaknya yang berprofesi sebagai tukang copet jalanan. Akhir-akhir ini, kakaknya diduga menjadi dukun. Entah benar atau tidak, tapi Akashi selalu berdoa agar lelaki itu bisa kembali ke jalan yang benar (Hasil didikan Ustadz Midorima)

Kembali ke masalah awal—si Momoi Satsuki ini sangat jarang keluar rumah, kecuali untuk sekolah. Akashi juga bersekolah, jadinya dia susah bertemu dengan perempuan itu. Karena sudah lelah menunggu (halah), ia meminta bantuan Aomine dan Kise—teman (baca: budak)-nya sejak kecil.

Tapi sayangnya—saat itu Kise sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Biasalah, model majalah. Sobatnya saja masih bingung sampai sekarang kenapa anak miskin hasil bapaknya yang tukang fotokopi dan ibunya yang kerja di warung kopi bisa menjadi anak yang terkenal di tipi. Untungnya wajahnya tidak sekopi Aomine (baca: hitam).

Jadi hari itu, Akashi terpaksa memanggil Midorima dan Murasakibara ke atap sekolah.

"Bagaimana nih? Aku harus bisa PDKT sama Satsuki…" Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Tolong dong…"

Daripada meminta, wajah Akashi terlihat mengancam. Matanya sudah melotot ingin mencuat keluar dan gunting sudah ada di genggamannya. Tak enak dengan pemandangan itu (baca: takut), akhirnya Aomine pura-pura kabur pergi ke toilet alasan sakit perut, padahal barusan dia hanya makan satu bungkus kecil _Hello Panda._

Midorima lalu berdeham, "K-Kurasa kau harusnya tanya itu ke kakakmu, _nanodayo…"_

Akashi menghela nafas, "Dia bilang katanya aku harus pakai susuk…"

Keduanya menggelengkan kepala, memikirkan seorang Akashi yang tersiksa karena aliran kakaknya yang sesat (dari dulu).

"Uh… oke. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kerumahnya sambil berkenalan dan memberikan hadiah makanan…?" Ujarnya pelan sambil menyikut Murasakibara—yang langsung dibalas tatapannya dengan wajah _horror, _seakan Midorima ingin memperkosa diri—makanannya.

Akashi berkata semu, "Aku sudah pernah melakukannya… Saat itu dia kukasih nasi padang… dia langsung menolaknya dan hanya mau nerima _steak…"_

Mata Midorima terkejap sebentar. Dasar cewe tidak tahu diri! Sudah dikasih nasi padang malah minta _steak! _Tidak tahu apa di kota Teikou ini nasi padang susah didapetin! Dia saja harus hafal _Al-Baqarah_ dulu baru bisa dapet nasi padang! Lagipula Akashi juga! Kasih yang elitan dikit napa!

Akhirnya Murasakibara angkat bicara, "Kalau begitu, kamu pura-pura saja pinjem barangnya apa gitu…"

"Itu juga pernah kucoba…" Akashi mulai mengingat-ngingat, "Waktu itu aku ingin minjam uang… tapi ia tak mau membuka pintunya dan hanya diselipkan di pintu."

Mata Midorima terkejap dua kali. Dasar cowo tidak tahu diri! Kalau mudah seperti itu, ia juga mau minjam uang!

Jadi mereka terus berargumen tanpa henti sampai-sampai mereka capek sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya Akashi mengikuti jejak sesat kakaknya.

"Shintarou… apa kalau pergi ke dukun itu dosa…?"

Karena matanya capek ngerjap-ngerjap terus, dia melebarkan matanya dramatis layaknya di sinetron. _Slow motion_ dan sukses membuatnya merinding disko sendiri.

"Tentu saja, Akashi! Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Dalam agama, kita tidak boleh sekalipun meminta bantuan dukun karena nanti di akhirat…" dan bla, bla, bla, Midorima berceramah layaknya bapaknya yang berprofesi sebagai Ustadz komplek sebelah secara panjang lebar.

Akashi tiba-tiba menyela, "Tapi aku kan belum _balig."_

Teng.

Teng.

TENG.

TENGTENGTENG!

Astajashin apa tadi yang Akashi bilang?

Cowo setampan dia belum _balig?!_

Midorima sempat ingin koma—bingung bagaimana caranya ia menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. Jadi intinya adalah, apa kita boleh menyantet orang kalau belum _balig? _Karena tak ingin dipaksa menjawab, Murasakibara ikut berakting koma di sebelah Midorima.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu—Akashi tidak mau bertanya pada teman-temannya lagi. Jadi sekarang—ia berusaha sendiri saja.

Hari itu dia tampil (mungkin) sangat keren—dengan baju putih yang terlapiskan jaket hitam dan celana hitamnya sambil membawakan sebuket bunga mawar ke rumah Momoi. Niatnya sih mau berkenalan, tapi jikatuhanmengizinkan bisa sekalian kencan.

Dengan tampang _cool_-nya, ia mengetuk pintu rumah gadis itu.

"Permisi… selamat siang…"

Terdengar jawaban malu-malu dari dalam, "Y-Ya…? Ini siapa…?"

"Ah… ini aku, Akashi—" _tukang kebunmu._

"O-Oh, ada apa Akashi-kun…?"

Ia berdeham, "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan…"

"Jalan-jalan…?"

Terdengar suara pintu yang muali terbuka dari dalam. Akashi langsung ingin bersorak kegirangan tapi karena tak mau merusak _image_-nya, ia hanya diam saja sambil berusaha tersenyum (baca: nyengir).

Sosok berwajah pucat dengan surai _pink_-nya yang menjuntai ke bawah membuat Akahi tak sabaran untuk mengenggam tangan anak majikannya tersebut. Dan saat ia ingin menyentuh bahunya—

"KYAA! JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Akashi menganga di depannya—padahal ia belum bergerak satu inchi-pun dari posisinya! Tapi Momoi sudah berteriak seakan dirinya ingin memperkosa gadis itu! Jangan-jangan Momoi Satsuki ini—

Seorang _Androphobia?!*_

OUCH!

Sebuah kejutan listrik rasanya langsung menyambar di setiap pembuluh darahnya. Senandung lagu _Heart Attack-_nya _Demi Lovato_ berkumandang memenui depan rumah perempuan itu. Akashi langsung jatuh pingsan di tempat.

Sementara Momoi Satsuki juga jatuh pingsan karena tangan Akashi yang (belum) mau menyentuhnya satu inchi pun sudah terkapar di lantai rumahnya.

Mungkin berlebihan, tapi memang harusnya sejak awal Akashi mengikuti jejak sesat kakaknya itu!

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Notes : **Androphobia : Ketakutan luar biasa terhadap laki-laki

**A/N : **Ini _fic _yang sangat gajeee yang saya buat. Absurd banget malahan! Huwalalah! Saya juga nggak nyangka Mayuzumi bisa jadi kakaknya Akashi (padahal nggak ada mirip-miripnya). _But poor Akashi, _dia kayaknya selalu tersiksa di setiap Fic saya.

Oh iyaaa, saya beneran minta maaf kalau ada yang nge-PM saya dan saya juga nggak bisa bales reviews lewat PM—grr! Error lagi! Ada yang bisa bantu? TAT

Di sela kenistaan saya, boleh minta review?

**Salam hangat**

**E-cchi aka Euphoria**


End file.
